10 things you never knew about the SGH staff
by seriously em
Summary: I love reading these on other fandoms so I figured I would give it a try. 10 things you never knew and sometimes wish you didn’t know about the Seattle Grace staff. Each chapter is one character, you can suggest who will be next.
1. Meredith Grey

**A/N;** Wow you guys all probably thought I disappeared, right? Or well you probably hardly noticed. First off I changed my penname, used to be Seriously Em. I changed it as I needed a fresh start, I also dropped a few stories, I hope you don't hate me for that.

This story is very different from my other stuff. It's cuter and in a way angsty. I loved these stories in the other fadoms so I decided to give it a try. It's a way to ease my way back into writing but I also hope you will all liked it.

**Disclaimer;** I couldn't hold out on writing during the strike…there for I guess I am not strong enough to own Greys Anatomy yet. One day though…

**Summary;** I love reading these on other fandoms so I figured I would give it a try. 10 things you never knew and sometimes wish you didn't know about the Seattle Grace staff.

**10 things you never knew about the Seattle Grace staff**

**Meredith Grey**

**1.** Meredith didn't start out wanting to be a doctor. Her dream was to do something greater then medicine. She would settle for something her mother hated though. Even if that mean she had to spend half her life fetching coffee for some middle aged bald guy.

It wasn't until she walked out of the OR after her first surgery that she realized that there really was nothing greater then saving someone else's life.

**2.** When she was eight years old she fell in love with the neighborhood boy. He was almost a head shorter then her and never gave her the light of day. When he broke her heart she made a pact to hate all men, especially the short ones.

That night at Joe's she was very happy to find out that Derek was quite a bit taller then her. It would have sucked if she had to hate him too.

**3.** Everyone always assumed that she hated Addison. The truth was, though she would never admit it, she admired Addison far too much to ever hate her.

She had tried hating her though – more times then she could count.

**4.** Her friends thinks she dyed her hair pink as a teenager to defy her mother. In reality she was going for red but it didn't come out right. Of course she was too stubborn to admit she read the instructions wrong.

Whenever anyone asks her about it she simply replies 'Blondes have more fun' and she does her best to believe it.

**5. **Most people know she loves tequila. Yet no one truly knows why. It had started as a bet in college which ended with her waking up on the wet grass outside, no memory of what had happened. That day she promised to never do it again.

She still makes that same promise every time she wakes up like that. She is a firm believer that one day she might actually keep that promise.

**6. **When she was younger she always wanted a little brother. Someone she could boss around like her friend did with her brother. Her mother never did want another child though.

When she met Lexie she couldn't help but hate her for not being a boy. However she still takes every chance she can to boss her around.

**7.** She can still clearly remember the day her father left. She did however never remember what his last words to her were. She always assumed they were too insignificant and that her mind had pushed them away. Still she kept telling herself he had told her he loved her, it hurt just a little less to live in that cotton candy illusion.

To this day she couldn't bring herself to ask him for the truth.

**8.** Ellis had never truly been a bad mother. Sometimes Meredith would ask herself how she grew to hate her mother so badly when she hardly even knew her. She never got an answer to that question.

**9.** When she was young she used to idolize Richard Webber. After her father left she couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. She didn't really know why.

**10.**When Derek said he wanted to marry her she said she wasn't ready. That had not been a lie.

She just never told him she couldn't promise she would ever be ready for that.

--

**A/N 2;** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Brilliant? Don't be afraid to tell me. Also I plan on doing all the staff and special people from the show but you are all welcome to give me suggestions on who you want me to do next, I'm willing to try anything…


	2. Addison Forbes Montgomery

**A/N;** Wow I never though so many would like this story. Thank you all for the awesome reviews. Now you wanted Addison so I give you Addison..she was quite hard to do but I think it worked out okay...**  
**

**Addison Forbes Montgomery**

**1. **Her father once said she didn't have what it took to be a doctor. When she told him what field she entered he just laughed and said it was a typical women's job. She didn't argue with him, after all if she didn't save those babies her father or any other doctor wouldn't have any patients at all.

Addison never told him that but it gave her satisfaction knowing she was above him in a way.

**2. **She lived under the illusion that all kids had as many toys and clothes as her for a long time. It wasn't until she started school she realized that there were kids less fortunate then her.

That was the day she started cutting the labels off from her clothes.

**3. **The real reason she posted Meredith's panties on the 'lost and found' board wasn't to embarrass her.

She simply wanted to show that even though she was slowly breaking inside she was still in the game and Addison Forbes Montgomery never walked away without taking someone down with her.

**4. **The only person alive now who knew she was really a blonde was Derek. He found it out from that one meeting with her senile grandmother many years ago.

He knew very well that she could and would kill him if anyone else found out.

**5. **It was famous to everyone how badly Addison hated Seattle. What no one knew was that a part of her secretly loved it. There was just something about the rain that soothed her.

Of course she had made an art out of complaining so no one would find out.

**6. **Everyone apart from Derek thought that Mark had been an act of revenge from her side. Derek on the other hand understood that she had actually fallen for his best friend.

The truth was that it hadn't been either way. She hadn't loved Mark, she had loved his attention and in the end that was not enough.

**7. **No one knows that in med school she had actually a true talent for cardiology. Her professor had been shocked and sad when she went into neonatal instead.

For Addison it was never even a choice, babies' trumps hearts any day.

**8. **Her colleagues never really understood the strong bond she shared with Callie. Izzie even once said that 'money attracted money'. That always made Addison paint up a mental image of her and Callie setting fire to a big bash of money.

In reality she didn't even know herself why they were so close – just that she cherished it more then anything she even found in Seattle.

**9. **Everyone knew about the Mc Dreamy and Mc Steamy nicknames; they did however not talk too much about hers as it was only said behind her back.

She'd be lying if she said she doesn't think about it sometimes though. After all Mc Hot beats out Dreamy and Steamy pretty darn good.

**10. **They all think she used Alex to get back at Mark. No one ever stopped to think that maybe she was done with revenge. Maybe she was truly in love.

Not that it mattered though. He broke her heart too bad for her to ever go down that road again.

--

**A/N 2;** There you go, so who do we want next? You seemed to talk about Derek and Alex so maybe we get to see one of them next...


	3. Alex Karev

**A/N;**There were many suggestions on who to do next but I settled for Alex. Not to worry though Mark and Derek will come soon as well.

Someone asked me how I come up with the facts, well mostly from the show. Maybe small hints here and there. Some I make up or just spin from events on the show. I hope that made it a bit clearer.

**Alex Karev**

**1. **As a kid he always wanted to be a fireman. Then his father started beating his mother and he had to learn to fix her wounds.

Still to this day he's doing the same thing only instead of his mother he helps so many more.

**2. **By the time he turned eight he could name more kinds of liquor then most adults. In college that made him very cool among his friends.

He just wished he had learned it a cool way instead of by cleaning up the bottles around his home.

**3. **The first time he saw Addison he dubbed her Mc Hot, much to his female friends annoyance. The first time he was forced to work with her he had many other not so nice names in mind.

He does however find a bit of comfort in the fact that at least Addison never knew about that nickname.

**4. **His friends are all experts on each other. Especially when it came to love lives. He never opens up or talks about his feelings with them.

He guessed that was why they all assumed his fling with Izzie had never meant anything to him. He never said otherwise but that didn't mean it was true.

**5. **He doesn't quite know how he ended up in this kind of triangle drama between Meredith and Lexie. All he know is that they are both his friends and they have issues. Father issues. He tries to be nice, talk to Meredith about cutting Lexie some slack and trying to get Lexie to at least act a bit like an adult.

Most of the time he just want to bash their heads in though.

**6. **He started wrestling because of his dad but he stopped because of his mother. He still misses it a lot but just like most 'tough guys' he has a soft spot for his mother.

Still he found it to be rather ironic that she forced him to stop the one thing that saved her life.

**7. **Alex always thought working under Mark Sloan's wings would be his ticket to a successful life. He still believes that's what would have happened if he had not changed to work with Addison.

Addison showed him something else though. She showed him that he could be successful and happy all at once. That was something Mark or plastics had never done.

**8. **Alex didn't allow himself to fall for Ava. He forced himself to do so to keep his mind from the broken heart he didn't know how to fix.

**9. **The other interns dubbed him 'Frat boy' partly as a joke and partly because of the way he acts. He doesn't really care how they see him.

The only one who knows the truth about his 'frat boy' personality is Lexie and she has been sworn the secrecy even though she didn't see the point in hiding his few good sides.

**10. **He doesn't live to regret and he doesn't look back. That's just the way he was raised.

Still he can sometimes find himself lost in thoughts at night, wondering what could have happened had he not blown Addison off so many times.

--

**Next up;**_Mark Sloan _


	4. Mark Sloan

**A/N;** I feel like such a good updater, 4 chapters in 2 days, am I on a roll or what? Anyway I have Mark here for you, next up will probably be Derek as you seemed to want that.

**Mark Sloan**

**1. **Mark can't remember a day when he didn't want to be a doctor. His parents wanted him to take over his father's small store selling stationary seven days a week, 356 days a year.

To this day his proudest moment was when he got accepted to med school even if it did break his father's heart.

**2. **Everyone thinks the reason he can't stay in a relationship is simply down to his 'player' attitude. The truth lies much deeper. His mother stayed with his father even after she started to hate him.

He never wants to get to the point where he starts to hate the woman he loves.

**3. **He hasn't always had his good looks. In fact as a kid he was teased so badly he promised that as long as he could keep that from happening to others he would.

In a way that's why he works in plastics…because he has felt the pain that his patients feel.

**4. **Mark joined the fight for chief for one reason and one reason only.

He knew it would make Derek fight harder to get it.

**5. **t's not a secret how much Mark hates Seattle. He hates the rain and what it does to him.

It is however a secret that he hates New York even more. He never say it out loud…and honestly who would believe him if he did?

**6. **When he made a move on Meredith in the bar he didn't do it because he wanted her.

He did it to try and get Derek back. To him Meredith was just dragging his best friend down.

**7. **Addison thinks she was the reason he came to Seattle. Derek thinks he's the reason.

The truth was that he came to make peace. They made him out to be the bad guy and though what he did was wrong no one allowed him to explain and apologize.

**8. **People tend to see him as the guy who has it all. The good job, the money, the looks, the charm. He didn't grow up rich or even close to it.  
**  
**In reality he had to work for everything. He worked his whole life to get to the top but he sometimes can't help but wonder if it was truly worth it.**  
**

**9. **The day he came to Seattle Derek punched him. Even though he knew it was good for Derek to get his aggressions out he would be lying if he said it hadn't hurt him.

After all he was the one who taught Derek to fight many years ago. Who knew that would backfire at him like that?

**10. **He knew that Addison would never fall for someone like him. She needed someone stable, like Derek. He saw her as his best friend and honestly he doubt he will ever love anyone quite the way he love her.

He just wishes that one day he will be proved wrong.

--

**A/N 2; **Alright that was Mark, harder then I thought but then again I was always more of an Alex girl lol. Next up is Derek…


	5. Derek Shepherd

**A/N;** I'm so happy you all seem to like this story so far. All the reviews truly makes me smile from ear to ear though, thank you so much. Now I promised Derek and I give Derek.

**Derek Shepherd**

**1. **Derek grew up under the influence of 4 older sisters who all wanted to become doctors. He didn't really have a choice in the matter – was just supposed to be a doctor.

He never once regretted his decision.

**2. **As a kid he was often forced to play with his sisters. Though he didn't quite understand how them dressing him up and putting make up on his face constituted as playing. Wasn't playing supposed to be fun?

That was one of the major reasons he loved playing with Mark. He was all about toy guns and climbing trees. He was the brother he had spent his childhood begging for.

**3. **He was still very young when his father died. He still remembers the funeral clearly. How he walked over to the closed casket and asked straight out why God wanted him to be surrounded only by stupid girls.

He was five and hadn't quite understood the joy of women yet.

**4. **He didn't get to spend much time with his family as he became a doctor so he created his own. He married the woman of his dreams and spend most his days with Mark.

What hurt most when he found them in bed together wasn't that his marriage was over, but that his family was.

**5. **Out of all his sisters Nancy had always been his favorite. After she took Addison's side in the divorce he changed and now Stacy is number 1 on his speed dial.

Of course when they ask he says they are all his favorite. They never did catch on to that lie.

**6. **It had taken him less then an hour to fall in love with Addison.

It took him less then a minute to fall in love with Meredith.

**7. **He once kissed a girl in his class to make Addison jealous. It didn't work.

He kissed Rose to make Meredith Jealous. He knew she was the one for him when she yelled his head off as soon as she found out.

**8. **Derek came to Seattle to get the chief position. He knew he could beat out Addison and Burke but it wasn't until Mark joined the race that he realized he'd rather die then work under him.

It didn't matter that they had once been as close as brothers.

**9. **Once a very long time ago he found out that Addison was a true blonde. She told him she would kill him if he told anyone.

He kept her secret for a full hour before Mark found out and by now he doubts anyone in New York still thinks of her as a true redhead.

**10. **When he told Meredith he wanted to spend his life with her he basically handed her his heart on a silver plate. She told him she wasn't ready yet…

He could still remember the doubt in her eyes and he silently wondered if she ever would trust him enough to take that step.

--

**A/N 2; **There you go, I hope you all liked Derek. I am a bit torn on who to do next but unless you give a good suggestion I am leaning towards Lexie or Callie.


	6. Calliope Torres

**A/N;** I am not greedy when it comes to reviews but it was quite the hop down for the last 2 chapters. Anyway here is Callie for you all and I do have Lexie all done as well so hopefully that will be up tonight or tomorrow.

**Calliope Torres**

**1. **Her father wanted her to work in the family business. Her mother just wanted her to follow her dream (as long as that dream involved a college degree.)  
Considering so many of her friend had at one point or another accused her father of being in the mob she always thought that she balanced out both their requests pretty good as a doctor.

And it sure didn't hurt having to break bones for a living.

**2. **She had never been what people call popular. She hated high school and that is why she is done playing games.

She dances in her underwear and don't mind living in basements. She is what she is – take it or leave it.

**3. **When she found out George cheated on her she forgave him. Not because he deserved it but because it was what married people do.

When she took it back she not only killed her marriage but also any chance to ignore it ever happened.

**4. **She did actually intend on fighting Izzie that day in the cafeteria. It took her several hours and a good friend to realize that it wouldn't matter; Izzie wasn't the one who was married.

She didn't doubt for a second that she would have kicked that blond woman's ass though.

**5. **The day after Addison left for LA she tracked down Alex and even though he refuses to admit it she punched him.

It didn't get Addison to come back but Alex did in a strange way admire her for it. It was a weird kind of friendship and she doubt she will ever understand it.

**6. **The friendship she shares with Addison isn't strange at all to her. On the outside they could not be more different.

…but on the inside they are just as hurt and damaged…and completely insane – in a good way of course.

**7. **The day she first saw George holding Tuck her heart did an extra beat.

She was so sure that would happen one day with a baby of their own, she secretly hated George for that even more then for ruining their marriage.

**8. **She always hated her name. I mean on what drug had her mother been on when she named her? She did come to terms with Calliope but she would never forgive her for Iphegenia.

**9. **At first she bonded with Erica to get back at Addison for leaving. To show that she was just fine without her.

Then she realized that she and Erica Hahn were more alike then she first thought and she accepted the friendship for real.

**10. **She would be lying if she said she didn't know Mark and Erica had a thing for each other.

She would also be lying if she said she didn't envy the way he looked at Erica instead of her…

--

**A/N 2;** Next up; Lexie Grey...


	7. Lexie Grey

**A/N;** It is kind of scaring me how much Lexie sounds like me in this chapter. Then again I do have a sneaky suspicion Shonda has a spy somewhere and created Lexie from me…or well maybe she just likes dark, twisty and broken people, who knows?

**Lexie Grey**

**1. **Lexie wanted to be a doctor since she at the age of three ended up in an ER waiting room with a sprained wrist. She loved the flow and hustle, it was life changing.

She is still waiting to get that feeling back from when she was three, just something to show that she was truly meant for this.

**2. **Her whole life she was the older sister. She bossed Molly around all the time and she enjoyed the feeling of being on top.

When she found out about Meredith she lost that. Suddenly she was the middle sister and she is still fighting understand just where she stands.

**3. **She loves her niece more then anything in the world and even though she would never admit it she is a bit jealous that her sister had the first baby in the family.

She was older; she should be the first one to do the big things.

**4. **In school she was known to be popular, she was prom queen and class valedictorian. She was the one everyone wanted to be.

She smiled and acted the part but she secretly hated how shallow it made people think she was.

**5. **She tries to act just like everyone else. She goes to the Joe's with everyone else and no one who watched her there would ever even give it a second thought. After all she is Meredith Grey's sister.

What no one knows is that she hates going through those doors because of the fear that in some way it will turn her into her father.

**6. **Meredith resents Lexie for being the one their father 'chose'.

Lexie resents Meredith for being the one their father 'let go.'

**7. **Most people in Seattle seem to hate her because Meredith does. She never truly was given a chance to show them who she is. She did find a friend in George though…and even though he might not see it the same way she does consider Alex a friend.

That might not seem like a lot but at least they are real.

**8. **She still sometimes talks to her mother. Mostly about small and random things, it makes it easier to get through the tough days when she imagines her mother being there to push her on.

It may sound harsh but in a way her mother does more for her dead then alive, mostly because she doesn't talk back.

**9. **Sometimes she can't keep herself from wondering if Meredith might have liked her better had she not spent her first night in Seattle trying to pick up her boyfriend in the bar.

Then again how was she to know he was taken?

**10. **Everyone warned her that Alex was just using her to get over someone else.

No one ever considered that it might be the other way around.

--

**A/N 2; **As always suggestions on who to do next are appreciated…


	8. Miranda Bailey

**A/N;** This was an early request and since you want Bailey I give you Bailey. Not so sure how in character she is but I think it came out pretty good.

**Miranda Bailey**

**1. **Up until she was eight years old she was sure she would be a lawyer. Then a doctor came to their school and she fell in love. Not in him but in the words he spoke – she simply fell in love with medicine.

Then he pulled out a needle and while the others ran screaming she asked if she could hold it. He said she could. It was love at first touch.

**2. **No one thinks it hurts her when they call her 'the Nazi'. She knows they mean that she's tough and professional.

Still it does hurt that she needs to be so hard to get people to respect her.

**3. **The two happiest moments in her life was on her wedding day and when she finally got the chief resident position.

Of course the birth of her son is WAY off the scale and shouldn't even be counted. He isn't a good part in her life – he is her life period.

**4. **She watched Derek, Addison, Burke and Mark run around like crazy chickens trying to win the position of chief.

She couldn't help but wonder if anyone ever thought about how short of a time they would even get before she got there…

**5. **In school she was often picked on for all the reasons in the world. Since then she built up a strong wall around herself for protection. It sometimes makes her seem cold and harsh but she does let some people through.

She often wishes her husband would fight harder to get through though…especially on the days when she's too tired to let her guard down.

**6. **She named her son after George because of everything he did for her when her husband couldn't.  
**  
**She also hoped that in some way he would be more like George then Tucker – she never spoke that thought out loud.**  
**

**7. **She always thought she would just be chief resident and it wasn't until Callie joined the fight that she got worried.

Then she turned competitive and once Callie won she got mad.

Finally she saw Callie breaking down and instead of doing the Nazi thing she stepped down and allowed the poor woman to breathe.

**8. **She didn't get her driver's license until she was almost nineteen. She wasn't a bad driver; she was just one of those kids who fought for the environment.

Then she learned that her taking the bus didn't do much for the polar bears and she did love how fast it got her to school.

**9. **She wants to always be a doctor. There is nothing else she wants to be. She loves the hospital, she loves the patients, and she even loves the blood. She never needs drugs because nothing can beat the high from performing surgery.

Then she goes home and takes one look at her young son. Suddenly she starts to doubt what all the other things really mean.

**10. **She used to look down on anyone who thought that high school love would last forever.

Then she met Tucker and those thoughts went away…

--

**A/N 2; **Just to point out, I do not agree with number 8…I do not have a car or a license and I love polar bears, I live in Sweden after all…we're good at environmental stuff. Just so you know lol.

**  
**Next up…Christina? George? Izzie? Any other suggestion?


	9. Christina Yang

**Christina Yang**

**1. **She had an uncle who was a doctor. He used to take her to the hospital all the time.

It wasn't until he died and she couldn't go anymore that she realized medicine was already in her blood.

**2. **Most people's first word is 'mama' or 'papa.'

Christina's first word was 'bood' when she at the hospital saw a man rushing through the doors with blood dripping from his hand.

**3. **She became a member of the 'dead dad's club' at a very young age. At first she hated her dad for leaving her, then her stepfather came along and she learned that some bonds are thicker then blood.

It didn't matter that he wasn't her biological father – he was still her dad at heart.

**4. **She was actually pretty popular in school. Not the blonde, cheerleader kind of happy though. More the cool girl who would get suspended for smoking in the girls' bathroom.

She still feel really lucky she was gifted enough to pull perfect grades.

**5. **Christina and Meredith are not only friends because they are both cynical and damaged.

No Christina loves Meredith because in so many ways the blonde makes her feel saner. Of course she never said that straight out.

**6. **She constantly says she hates how happy Izzie is and how naïve she finds George.

Still she would never live without them – they keep her grounded and no matter what she knows they will be there for her.

**7. **When she found out she was pregnant she freaked out. Her whole life would be ruined if she had a kid.

When she lost the baby she was surprised how devastated she became. However what scared her more was how happy she also felt. That feeling still scares her.

**8. **There is only one thing Christina loves more then surgeries…

…However if anyone finds out they will be killed in a very uncomfortable way with lots and lots of blood…

**9. **She never truly meat to fall in love with Preston, she had actually promised to not get serious with anyone all year.

Even though he did break her heart she doubts she would walk away if she ever got the chance to go back and start over.

**10. **She didn't think she was meant to be married. She always pictured herself to be the one to leave the ceremony.  
**  
**She was truly ready for the 'til death do us part' but he didn't believe her.

She still wonders if she could have done more…maybe then he wouldn't have left her…

--

**Next up; **Isobel Stevens…


	10. Isobel Stevens

**A/N; **Woot 10 chapters! I never thought I would get this far this fast, If I keep this up this fic will be done soon which is totally sad. Anyway we still have several chapters left so don't worry about that. Now it's time for Izzie, I was totally scared of doing her because I was never an Izzie fan...I think it came out okay though...**  
**

**Isobel Stevens**

**1. **Izzie knew that becoming a doctor was a way out of her trailer park home. It was the dream – the good life.

She never knew she would actually love it so much.

**2. **She doesn't remember her dad nor does she even think she met him. The closest she ever got was a picture she stole from her mom once.

That same picture is still to this day almost always tucked in a pocket in whatever pants she's wearing. She may not know him and she may not ever want to see him…but he's part of her no matter what.

**3. **To this day she can never see a cricket without hearing her mum's voice in her head using her old nickname. She usually says she hated it.

Still she has a feeling that the next time she hears it she might actually smile because deep down she kind of miss it.

**4. **Some people may not understand how she can seem so distracted from her daughter. It really is a defense mechanism; the girl is no longer her daughter.

She's simply a reminder of what her life could have been like had she stayed with her mother.

Still there is no one in this world she loves more then 'Sarah'. She likes to see it as her loving the girl enough to let her go…

**5. **No matter what others might think she is not ashamed for how she earned her college money.

She is however ashamed of the looks others give her. People who have no idea what she went through.

**6. **Even though he is her best friend there is a part of her who hates George for putting her in the middle of his and Callie's divorce. Sure she was there and she did something bad – yet she was not the one who wanted to keep it a secret.

She should have figured it out back then that whatever she and George had would not last beyond the borders of friendship.

**7. **Deep down she knew her fling with Alex was more then just that. She could have fallen in love with him had he not been suck a jerk about it.

Maybe that was why it was such a hard blow when he told her he was not over her. He had waited for her and she didn't even know…he didn't push her away, she did that all on her own.

**8. **Her mom taught her to cook and bake at a very young age. Not so she could help her but so that Izzie could do the cooking instead.

Today she uses it to close down all other feelings. That doesn't mean she likes it though.

**9. **Big holidays were always important to her. Those were the only times when their trailer was turned from dull to festive. That was also the only times that she was allowed to relax and just enjoy the moment.

Christina and the others never truly understood that, but to Izzie Christmas were all about forgetting how crappy life could be and just get back to her roots.

**10. **When she was younger she used to believe in soul mates. She would lie awake late at night, starring up at the star-filled sky and dream for a night in shining armor to come and take her away. When she met Denny she was sure he was it – he was her soul mate – her night in shining armor.

Now she doesn't believe in that anymore. She simply believes in love, it's the only thing she can hold on to without loosing all hope of that happily ever after.

--

**Next up;** George O'Malley


	11. George O'Malley

**A/N;** Just a quick note from me. From my countings we have about 3 chapters left (Cheif, Burke and Hahn) I also got a suggestion to do Rose which I will gladly do. So do you guys have more suggestions or do should I end it after those 4? I could do other character too like maybe nurse Olivia? or maybe even go outside the hospital and do Ellis, Thatcher, Hannah or other non medical people. Anyway think it over and let me know because it would be very sad to end it so soon.

Right enough ramblings time to get inside George's head...

**George O'Malley**

**1. **He watched his brothers get jobs and he always thought there had to be more to life then drycleaners or the post office. So he started reading books and he fell in love with not only medicine but what the job could offer.

In the end he didn't choose to be come a doctor to be better then his brothers – he did it because it was what his heart told him to do.

**2. **As a kid his parents always spent a lot of time with him and his brothers but he always felt a bit alone because he didn't share the same interests as them.

It wasn't until his father got sick that he truly felt like he and his dad was in the same world.

**3. **Out of all his nicknames he hates 'Georgie' the most. Not because he likes the others but that is the only one he can clearly hear being said in his head in his father's voice.

**4. **He actually did believe he and Izzie would have a future together.

He still can't really answer what went wrong between them.

**5. **When he has the luxury of having the whole house to himself he loves to sing in the shower. No one knows of course.

Well except for Callie who happened to walk in once when he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, butt naked singing much too loud into one of Izzie's pink hairbrushes.

She had to swear never to tell a soul.

**6. **George has been having a crush on Meredith since the first day they met. He has stopped counting how many times she has broken his heart by now.

Even though he hates to admit it them sleeping together was a good thing because it transformed her from a crush to a friend he never wants to loose.

**7. **He'd be lying if he said he wasn't partly relieved when Alex outed him as a repeater to his new intern friends. It felt like for the first time in ages he had no secrets left and he was just George again.

**8. **When he first found out he had to repeat his intern year he was devastated. Then he met Lexie and she showed him what made him want to be a doctor in the first place. She showed him the passion he had forgotten and suddenly being an intern didn't sound all that bad.

**9. **He knows he will be tested many times and he will get a million chances to do good things in his job.

Still he doubts it will ever be better then performing open heart surgery in an elevator.

**10. **Part of him knew getting involved with Callie was a bad thing; he almost regrets finally calling her for a date that time.

Maybe if he hadn't then he could have saved both of their hearts from being broken…


	12. Richard Webber

**A/N;** Wow sorry for the lack of updates but I promise to try and be better. Also thank you all so much for your thoughts and suggestions on how to keep this story alive, I will try and make you all happy

**Richard Webber**

**1. **Richard doesn't have a fancy story on why he became a doctor. He simply chose it because he was good at it.

Something seems to be working for him though since he is chief.

**2. **He spent a good deal of time teaching Addison and Derek to be good surgeons. He used to hate them back then but he'd be lying if he said it didn't break his heart to watch them tear each other apart after Addison came to Seattle.

**3.** He's secretly happy that Derek made the decision about the chief position for him.

**4. **He was the popular guy in school. He had good grades and the cheerleader girlfriend.

Then he met Adele and nothing else mattered. He sometimes wishes his job was as easy to quit for her as his bad habits in school.

**5. **He didn't mean for his fling with Ellis to turn into a full blown affair. He didn't mean to get Thatcher to leave and he really didn't mean to hurt Meredith in the process.

He can sometimes catch himself watching Meredith and wonder just how she would have turned out differently if Thatcher had stayed. Then he sees how sad Lexie is and he realizes that Thatcher was never the problem.

**6. **He really did intend on leave Adele for Ellis. He even had it all planned out, a suitcase packed and the letter all done for his wife. He sat at the kitchen table watching that letter for hours before he grabbed a lighter, set it on fire and once it burned out he unpacked his bag.

He never regretted that decision no matter how much he still loves of Ellis.

**7. **In a way he always thought of Meredith as sort of a daughter. He knows she doesn't feel the same way, at least not as much but it still hurt him when Lexie showed up. Suddenly people were entering her life all while he was slowly being pushed out.

**8. **He doesn't like to speak out loud about his past problems with alcohol, he knew he helps Lexie and in a way Meredith just by being an example though. He gives hope for their father – he shows that there is a way out.

**9. **He's sad to say that it took him a trailer and some rude awakenings to realize he was not as much of a superman he thought he was.

He actually needed not only friends but love. The last is still hard on him but he is beginning to make some friends again.

**10. **It took him a few weeks to fully fall in love with Adele. It took him several years to realize he was loosing her and it took him many months to finally learn when to let go…

--

**Next up;** Dr. McHardcore alias Erica Hahn...


	13. Erica Hahn

**A/N;** I really thought that Erica would be hard because we know so little about her but she turned out to be quite fun to write. I also have the next chapter in my notebook so hopefully I will get time to type it up soon. If not then I would like to wish you all a happy Easter! 

**Erica Hahn**

**1. **Her grandfather died from a heart attack when she was young. She then promised to devote her life to make sure other people could get healthy hearts so they didn't have to die.

**2. **She was raised by her dad most of her life. He was tough on her and most of the time she hated him.

She does feel that he would be proud of her now though. After all the 'Mc Hardcore' nickname is all his work.

**3. **As an intern she messed up during a routine operation. No matter how hard her teacher tried the young boy's life could not be saved.

Erica has never truly forgiven herself for that.

**4. **She always saw herself as second best during her intern and resident years. There was never a day that Preston Burke did not beat her at something. She used to hate him for it.

Then she got his job in Seattle and for once she didn't mind being second best. After all this was still her dream job.

**5. **She quite obviously dislikes Christina Yang but that does not mean she thinks Christina won't be a good doctor. She simply wants her to work for it. In the end Erica is sure she is doing the younger woman a favor.

**6. **She often comes across as cold, determined and in a way flawless. It wasn't always like that. When she was younger she was the girl who followed in her friends footsteps.

It wasn't until she was 17 that she started her own path. The same path so many now followed simply because of her.

**7. **She always had thought Preston had joked about the many scandals at Seattle Grace.

Now she realized it was much worse then she ever could have imagined.

**8. **The true reason she picked Izzie over Christina was that she still had the Denny incident fresh in her mind. I guess you could say she was intrigued by the blonde woman who risked everything for love.

Still she does keep a close eye on her – after all she wouldn't want her to kill another patient.

**9. **She never planned on getting friends in Seattle. She simply wanted to do her job and go home. That way no one would get hurt if she decided this place was not for her.

She did break her own rule when it came to Callie though. After all everyone needs someone to grab a drink with after a hard day in surgery.

**10. **There is obviously some attraction between her and mark. She really does like the guy but most of all she loves making him work for her attention…

--

**Next up;** Preston Burke


	14. Preston Burke

**Preston Burke**

**1. **Preston didn't decide on medical school until after high school. He had always thought he would end up being a firefighter like his dad. Then a friend of his collapsed in the school cafeteria and he changed his mind.

That was when he realized he wanted to be on the side that saves live without risking his own.

**2. **He grew up in a somewhat rich neighborhood but he loves that his work keeps him grounded and not letting that affect him.

**3. **He's been scared many times in his life. He's seen people die – he has failed to save people. Yet when he was the one on the verge of death he wasn't scared. All he remembered was darkness and calmness.

As he thinks back the calmness scares him more then anything.

**4. **During his residency he knew he was good. He knew people saw him as a favorite. Still he envied Erica because no matter how good he was she had something he didn't.

Where he had skills she had passion.

**5. **He didn't think his 'fling' with Christina would really last. They were too different. He even surprised himself when he asked her to marry him.

That never meant he didn't love her though…because he did.

**6. **Even though he was terrible at showing it he did consider Derek to be his best friend.

He secretly was a bit jealous when Mark showed up and flaunted his closeness with Derek

Of course he never let that show.

**7. **He knew Richard would make him chief one day – he knew he could do the job and he wanted it more then anything.

He still regrets messing up his chances. He practically handed away his dream job.

**8. **When he first realized his hand was not prefect anymore he brushed it off as his imagination. He simply refused to acknowledge it.

By the time it finally sunk in he was too far into it to get out and by then it wasn't just about him anymore.

So the truth was he kept the secret to save Christina – which made it worse when she outed him to save herself.

**9. **He knows its silly but sometimes he lets his imagination run free to what his life had been like if Christina had not lost the baby.

He doesn't quite understand how he can miss a baby he never met.

**10. **Even though it hurts him more then anyone will ever understand he does not regret leaving Christina at the altar.

He does however regret not doing it sooner…

--

**Next up; **Sydney Heron 


	15. Sydney Heron

**Sydney Heron**

**1. **She is the daughter of working class parents. She watched them go to work everyday with a frown on their face and coming home even more depressed. She promised herself right then and there to never settle for a job that didn't make her happy.

She's not quite sure she succeeded.

**2. **She never truly fit in at school. Still she put on a huge smile and treated everyone with kindness because then she was allowed to be around whoever she wanted.

It didn't matter if it was all fake as long as she had something resembling friends.

**3. **After she lost a patient she had a small breakdown. Okay maybe not so small but it did put things in perspective for her. She went from being the professional doctor to being the caring one. She didn't mind that transformation as it made the job less exhausting at times.

Still when she lost the run for chief resident she couldn't help but wonder if the old Sydney would have had a better chance of winning…

**4. **She's made quite the name for herself at every hospital she ever worked at. She's hardworking and everyone loves her – or at least they say they do.

No one knows the real reason why she works so hard and loves her job so much.

She's simply grateful. She hardly made her way through med school and her intern years were a mess. Yet here she was doing her job because no matter what she worked her way there and she deserved everything she got.

**5. **On her very first day at Seattle Grace hospital Richard Webber gave her the grand tour. He smiled and joked and at the end he told her that at this hospital they were all friends.

That was one of two times he ever spoke to her outside of job related topics. She silently wondered if that was how he treated all his friends.

**6. **Sydney was five years old the first time she stated how she hated her name. She asked her mother why she had to share a name not only with other people but with a whole city in Australia.

At that her mother just smile, placed a kiss on the young girl's forehead and said – "We didn't name you after a city but isn't it kind of cool that someone loved that city so much to give it your name?"

She never said she hated her name ever again.

**7. **Everyone made a huge deal about her date with Derek. They all gushed and asked what she planned on wearing. She had heard the rumors about him and to be honest she was a bit disappointed.

It was kind of like knowing you would get the best present ever at Christmas and ending up with your older siblings old itchy sweater.

Maybe she just didn't get the McDreamy thing.

**8. **Sydney is very aware that her perky attitude doesn't go well with everyone. What they don't know though is how much that makes her continue. She finds it extra hilarious to tease people like Christina.

Of course she will never say that because lets face it…it would ruin all the fun.

**9. **She's not very big on gossip. However when you work at SGH it's kind of hard to avoid it being smashed into your brain. So no matter how much she dislikes it she does keep up to date with everything happening.

Sometimes, usually after long shifts, she just wants to smack something hard into the heads of those interns now turned into residents and tell them to grow up.

Of course she doesn't do that because it might look bad on her resume…plus she did remember reading something in med school about it being bad to hit people in the head with hard things. However if thoughts could kill she would be the only left standing in that damn gossip mill of a hospital.

**10. **During the last year she's been on a few dates. Very few to be honest. You could count them on one hand. As a doctor that is accepted though, you have a tough schedule and all that.

The truth why she doesn't date much is a lot more complicated. The truth is she already met the love of her life – he just didn't feel the same way. Still she can't help but hope that one day he will come back to Seattle and sweep her off her feet…

**Next up; **It's your choice….the character with the most votes will be featured in the next chapter.


	16. Rose

**A/N;** Okay Rose got the most votes so here is Rose, I know this isn't my best work but I did write a movie script in 5 days and my brain is all weird from it, still. Plus we don't know much about Rose so most is made up…anyway I hope you will like it…

**Rose**

1. Unlike most nurses who always wanted to be doctors but failed in one way or another Rose always wanted to be a nurse. She knows that nurses make the hospital run. She loved being part of making the hospital work smoothly and still be home in time for dinner most days.

2. She was never popular in school. She was the girl who people hardly noticed, the quiet one who sat in the back of the classroom doing her work and never questioned the teacher.

That was why it felt so good for her to stand up to Derek that one day. She stood up for the people like her for once…

3. She was only sixteen when she fell head over heels in love. He was older and paid no attention to her.

She was never good at love and at eighteen she settled. Looking back she's torn. She hates that she settled for the worst boyfriend on the face of the earth…but she loves what came out of it. She really does love her son.

4. Not many people at Seattle Grace know she has a son. Not that she is ashamed, she's proud…she just doesn't want it to be why people know her. She's proud of whom she is but she knows what people will think. They will think she's a nurse because she got pregnant at eighteen. She's not, she's a nurse despite that she got pregnant at eighteen.

5. Growing up she had a very supporting family. When she became pregnant that all changed. She was on her own and raising a child.

Looking back she thinks it made her stronger. Colder but stronger.

6. When she spoke up in that OR room she never realized that Derek would remember her. She definitely did not expect for it to go so long that it came to a kiss.

She doesn't regret doing it, she didn't do anything wrong. Yet she didn't tell anyone…as she things back maybe that is a sight of regret after all.

7. Ever since she was a kid she had a love for licorice…it took Derek less the five seconds to kill that love for a week.

8. When she became a nurse she did it to help save people. To do something good for others. She got that in Seattle and she got to walk home everyday feeling like a better person.

But nowhere in her job description did it say she had to fix computers under pressure or she would kill someone. After all she just took that class because she had a crush on the professor.

9. The person she loved most in life would have to be her grandfather. He was the one person who didn't desert her after her son was born. He was old but he helped out as much as he could. That was why she never hesitated for a second who to name her son after.

10. Rose doesn't really trust love anymore. After all why should she? Then Derek came along and showed her just why she doesn't do the love thing. She doesn't know if she will ever be married…all she knows is that she will never again settle for something less then what she deserves…

xxxx

**A/N 2;** So who do you want next? I was thinking of re-naming it to just characters and I could do Thatcher and Ellis and everyone else. Anyway as usual the one with most votes will be written…


End file.
